


HOW R U TODAY

by SHOOTERS4CHAN



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: High School, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHOOTERS4CHAN/pseuds/SHOOTERS4CHAN
Summary: Chan finds notes in his locker and instantly falls in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**_O N E_ **

**_HOW R U TODAY_ **

Jisung giggled a little as he skipped happily towards a locker.

"168, 169, 170!"

He stopped in front of the locker and quickly slipped in the pastel pink note.

Jisung skipped away to his first period, completing his morning routine.

Chan walked up to his locker, late as usual, and unlocked it.

He scrunched his eyebrows as a pastel pink note came out.

**hi hi! how r u today? I hope ur good <3 bye bye now!**  
**\- sunny :D**

Chan cooed at the cute note. Whoever has been leaving these notes in his locker already captured his heart.

Chan was a loser for cuties.

Chan also wanted to find out who this 'sunny' was.


	2. CHAPTER TWO

_**T W O** _

_**SHINE** _

Chan opened his locker and was happy to see another note, this time pastel blue.

**hi hi!**

**I hope you're lunch went well, mine did, my favorite lunch food has to be pizza, anyway**

**bye bye!**

**\- sunny :D**

Chan smiled, a dimple showing, he put the note into his jeans' pocket. 

"Hey, Chan!" 

Chan turned and it was his best friend, Minho, smiling brightly. 

"Hey, Min! How was practice?"

"Horrible! Oh my God, I can't feel my thighs!"

The two continued aimlessly talking as they walked towards the entrance of the school, ready to walk home. 

Jisung looked up from his locker as he saw the two pass by and instantly smiled at them. 

Minho waved and Chan gave a light head nod.

Jisung's heart fell out of his ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know people would bother to read this :000  
> thank you to those taking their time to read this <3  
> this story is posted on my Wattpad account and I decided to also post my stories on here so more people can read uwu  
> next chapter should be released tomorrow, I think


End file.
